Rough lives
by percico22501
Summary: Caleb and Beatrice Prior are living with tough lives. To live, they must fend for themselves on the street. Dealing with orphan street life, and protecting each other. And before that, when a blue eyed boy has entered their life, will they enter his? AU - MODERN DAY, NO FACTIONS OR WAR!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one~

Caleb yanked my arm, pulling me away from the flaming, burning wood that I once called home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. The fire inched toward me. I felt the heat radiating throughout me and Caleb picked me up and sprinted. He took me somewhere far away. Somewhere the fire couldn't reach us. Caleb looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

He inspected me as he continued to sniffle, me doing the same.

"Are you alright? No scorch marks? Did the fire reach you? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm okay," I sniffed. "Where's mommy and daddy?" He looked at me with sad eyes. He hesitated before he told me in a sweet, gentle tone.

"Mommy and daddy are somewhere safe right now, Beatrice." That lightened my mood. His eyes searched me and he smiled sadly.

"Where are they? Can we go with them?" I bounced up and down, suggesting more ideas.

"No, we can't. But, Beatrice, I assure you they are somewhere safe. They just... They just want us to be safer. We have to leave the house and live somewhere else."

I nodded, trusting my six year old brother. He was older than me by a few months, making me six as well. Caleb took my hand and walked to the abandoned streets of Abnegation. I wondered how he knew so much when I knew very little.

It was the dead of the night, lamp posts flicking on and off, depending on its light bulb. The air was still, an eerie silence working its way throughout the little street my brother and I are occupying. I clutched my brother's hand, fear flowing in my veins. He held me tighter as well.

We walked, trying to find a clean place to sleep in. The eerie silence grew heavy, lamp posts whirring and mouses squeaking as they're paws hit the ground, running away with food in they're mouth. I felt someone stare at the back of my head but I knew it wasn't real. Caleb and I were the only people here. But I spoke too soon.

I felt someone grab hold of my waist and shoved me off Caleb forcefully. Caleb took notice and gasped, trying to pry off my attacker.

"Get off of her!" Caleb screamed, punching in him in the face. My attacker hit Caleb back and as Caleb stood dazed, the attacker picked me up and bolted.

"Caleb!" I screamed, pounding on the boy's back. "Caleb! Help!" A hand covered my mouth, but it wasn't rough as I expected it to be. It was smooth, yet calloused. I bit into it, my attacker crying in pain.

"Ow!" He took of his black mask and looked at me with venemous eyes before they changed to confusion. His eyes were magnificent. They were a vibrant blue, a color that is very rare. I recognised these eyes. He seemed to recognise me, too.

"B-Beatrice?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating sooner when I have time every day but I guess I couldn't really put anything into words. Here's chapter two, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two~

I slowly backed away. I trusted him. Caleb and I trusted him!

"Beatrice, I-"

"BEATRICE!" Caleb yelled, spotting me. He ran towards me and picked me up, asking if I was okay. He was crying.

"I thought I would lose you," he sobbed. I hugged him and I tapped Caleb's shoulder. When he looked at me, I pointed to my attacker and that's when Caleb's face contorted with rage.

"We trusted you!" He growled. "We trusted you, Tobias!" Caleb backed away. So it WAS Tobias. Guess I am a little smart.

"Guys, I am so-"

"Oh, don't say you're sorry!"

They kept on fighting until I couldn't take it anymore. I don't like it when they fight. And they don't even fight.

"Please," my voice trembled. "Stop fighting." Caleb looked at me apologetically before facing Tobias who was on the verge of tears.

"Why'd you do that?" Caleb asked venemously. Tobias looked around nervously and when Caleb asked once again yet more harshly, he flinched. He looked at us, his eyes watery.

"Dad. Dad kicked me out." Tobias said after hesitating.

"What does that have anything to do with kidnapping my sister?"

"He kicked me out of the house and told me to kidnap someone and take the person I kidnapped back. He was very specific," Tobias told us. Caleb tensed.

"He told you to kidnap either Beatrice or me, didn't he?" Tobias nodded.

"I swear, I didn't want to but after a few belt whips I had to. When he realised that your house set on fire, he whipped me even more, thinking I did it so he told me to search for you." I believed every word he said, since we knew about Marcus' beatings. We helped Tobias cover up his scars. Tobias turned to me.

"Beatrice, I am so sorry,"

"It's okay," he smiled, as did I.

"Do it again one more time and it won't be okay." Caleb warned. Tobias nodded but I wondered why Marcus wanted us. Caleb seemed to read my mind as he asked.

"I don't know. But, if I had, I would never would have done it. I thought he wasn't gonna do anything terrible to you but when your house burst in flames, I wondered why he was so... I don't know... Infuriated." His intense blue eyes searched us as if we knew the answer. Caleb's eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought while I stared at Tobias.

His hands were shoved deeply in his pockets, his eyes calculating, yet they hold regret. His body tense and ready to pounce. Well, shit.


End file.
